Long lost brother
by Moviemuncher
Summary: Victor has been looking for his brother Logan for a long time and now he has a trail, a young woman called Rogue. Sorry but I can not continue this fic, my Xmen muse has dried up completely, so this fic is up for ADOPTION, PM me for details.
1. Chapter 1

Long lost brothers.

A.N: this is Liev Schreiber's version of Sabertooth because frankly X1's Sabertooth was too... dum? Oh and i don't own anything from Xmen at all. Please don't sue.

Chapter one: Finding Jimmy.

Victor was annoyed at anyone and everything. After he and Jimmy parted ways twenty years ago he couldn't find hide or hair of him. He was angry and dare he say hurt. Of course Victor was hurt after all he did the runt took off. Great well Victor didn't need him he didn't need anyone!

Victor powered through the crowds of the shopping mall to the exit, his nostrils flared as he caught a familiar scent. Jimmy! Wait no it can't be the scent was mixed with another decidedly feminine one it was rather young and fresh like jasmine. Or wild roses. He spun around almost knocking over the owner of the odd scent over. She was small or average to normal people, she was a brunette with white streaks in her almost fringe.

"Who are you?" snarled Victor.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the girl snapped back.

Feisty thought Victor butt he had to get her to answer his question.

"Sorry" the apology slipped from his lips quietly and he grimaced as though it was bitter.

"Hey look no problem but could ya please watch it nex' time" The girl replied her accent held a light southern twang that was strangely pleasant.

"Yeah okay, what's yer name?" Victor asked gruffly. He had to be nice, had to be nice was the mantra going through his head.

"Rouge, what is yours?" Rouge asked a little confused as to why she was sharing her name with someone so large and incredibly rude. He even had claws... wait CLAWS! He's a feral like Logan, he looked a bit like Logan too. Sideburns, cold eyes that seemed too old, similar build, even though this man was taller and the same dangerous air they carried them selves with.

"Victor , you wouldn't happen to know someone who looks like me, James Logan maybe?" Victor asked.

"I know a man called Logan who does look similar to you he lives at Xavier school for gifted students but he isn't exactly stranger friendly" Rouge said a little worried about how Logan might react if he knew she was telling strangers where he lived never mind talking to them.

Victor nodded and walked out towards a 2006 Mercedes-Benz C-class.

Rouge tingling with nervous apprehension for reasons she couldn't comprehend headed over to a cab and set off to the school.

Logan stared at Rouge. His first reaction to the information she told him was anger but just as quick as it appeared it vanished because honestly Rouge was like family and he knew he could take on this big bloke if a fight was what he was looking for.

"Rouge I know you didn't mean no harm and you can take care of yourself don't go talking to strangers it is very dangerous and very irresponsible on your own" he told her gently but firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: I may just make this as short as possible unfortunately because I do not have regular internet access on my computer. I am very sorry. P.s: Xavier never died it is rather AU and neither did Scott or Jean.

Victor followed Rogues scent to Xavier's so as to make sure he didn't get lost. He did have a great sense of direction but he had never had to go to the school before. The intercom crackled to life as he pulled up.

"Hello and welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, how may we help you?"

"I would like to talk to the headmaster", Victor requested.

"Of course but first can I take your name please?" the mechanical voice asked.

"Victor Creed"

"The gates will open in a minute "

Surely enough a minute later the gates opened to allow him in. His engine revved, almost purred as he drove in. He parked his car and walked t the doors, a beautiful black woman with shockingly white hair, and if he was not deceived blue eyes too. How unusual Victor thought.

"Hello I am Ororo Munroe, please follow me ", Ororo said with a silky smooth voice.

Victor nodded his head in agreement so Ororo led him down the hall to a room, it;s door was wide open but Ororo knocked anyway.

"Come in" called a masculine and gentle voice.

Ororo smiled at Victor and allowed him through before shutting the door after herself.

Logan walked down the hall; he could tell someone was here due to the foreign yet similar scent. He was positive he had smelt that scent before it was so familiar yet so different,

"Logan!" Shouted Rogue though he had told her not to shout as he could hear he perfectly fine if she just projected her voice lightly. He turned around to look at her. He waved and gestured for her to come over to him. Rogue skipped over with a smile on her face.

"Hi what up?" she asked a little concern lacing her voice at his moody expression he looked almost confused. It wasn't like he was usually all smiles but the confusion was new.

"Someone is here, their scent seems so familiar but I don't actually recognise it", he explained.

"Oh well, lets wait until the come out then", Rogue said brightly with a little grin.

Victor was a little agitated he did not like having to share the reason he was here for with the headmaster. 'I want to talk to Logan' should have been enough. Yet he had to explain why and how he knew Logan was here.

"Look just let me talk to him he will recognise me", Victor said with more than a little bite. Xavier sighed and said,"He will be with us shortly".

Logan walked, looked at Victor completely ignored him and turned to Xavier.

"What?" Logan asked rudely.

"This is our guest Victor Creed, he says he is your brother and would like to speak to", Xavier announced Logan to Victor's presence.

"Hello Jimmy, long time no see" Victor said almost sardonically.

"Bub I don't know you. I don't care what you have to say" Logan cut in.

Victor stood up growling lowly, dangerously," You will listen to me and listen good, I don't care how your mind works but ignoring your brother is low for you Jimmy, when you said we were done I didn't think you would blank me altogether".

He stormed out and knocked into Rogue. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Long lost brother.

A/N: Hope this is to every ones satisfaction. I know the chapters are short and there may be a few errors though I do proof read twice just in case. Please let me know if there are any major mistakes, Thanks. Logan may seem ooc but I'm hoping I can blame that on his confusion. Sorry if this bothers anyone.

"Ooof!"

Rogue held a hand out for assistance and just as Victor held his hand out Logan shoved him out of the way and snarled wildly his eyes going dark. Victor growled to warn Logan to stay away from him and it sounded rather outraged.

"Logan its okay it's just Victor from the mall" Rogue told Logan calmly though both could scent her apprehension.

Logan stared at her; he looked at Victor again with bitterness in his eyes as he helped Rogue up.

"Hi again, you owe me another apology" Rogue greeted Victor.

Victor chuckled slightly, the kid had guts.

"Very sorry Miss" Victor said in a mock formal tone.

Rogue giggled until she saw Logan looking at her incredulously. She frowned at him, she didn't know why he was looking at her like that at all.

Logan just shook his head and walked away.

"Hi Storm, Professor Xavier" Rogue said smiling lightly.

"Rogue-"Xavier nodded his head at her-" I trust you will be leaving?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I can see I'm not wanted, maybe in another decade I will come and see if Jimmy has changed his mind" Victor said, a curl to his lips.

With those parting words he left.

Rogue looked at Bobby, the pair was in her bedroom, they had decided to keep seeing each other even after the Kitty fiasco.

Now she wasn't so sure at odd moments of the day she found herself day dreaming about a tall man with broad shoulders in the shadows, sometimes just a pair of steel grey eyes staring at her from the dark. Her hands running through his short hair that was rough yet smooth.

She shook her head to clear her mind and realised she was staring at Bobby as he was at her though his eyes were clouded with desire. He surged across the bed and pulled her into his embrace and pulled her flush to him, after taking the cure he had been craving her. Bobby pulled her into a kiss that while hot and eager lacked something. Passion.

She did not kiss back and tried to pull away he did not let go straight away and she could feel through bother and his jeans how hard he was. It wasn't at all appealing to her. His arousal only made her feel horrible like something was wrong.

"What?" Bobby demanded this was all he had wanted, to be able to touch her.

"Bobby this don't feel right, I like you but I don't like you that way" Rogue said sadness in her voice making her southern accent more pronounced than usual.

"You don't love me?" Bobby asked softly.

"No and I'm sorry" Rogue apologised.

Bobby shook his head as rejection washed through him, and then came the hurt.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Kitty she seemed to appreciate all of me and she wasn't such a tease!"Bobby lashed out. Then he ran.

Rogue sobbed and sobbed. His words had hurt she knew he was hurt and lashing out but that didn't stop the venomous pain seeping through her.

It had been a week since their break-up and Rogue didn't feel any better.

"Rogue come to the shopping mall with me and Kitty" Jubilee begged.

"Okay but will you leave me alone if I come?"

"Sure" Jubilee said with that satisfied little smirk of hers.

They got to the mall by 12pm. They agreed to get lunch at 1pm and headed into a little shoe store.

After half an hour Rogue left the store by herself after agreeing to meet Jubes and Kitty at Roma cafe at the end of the food court a floor above. Rogue dawdled through the mall to the escalators and walked by a store that sold military equipment when she saw a familiar figure wearing a long black leather Trench coat. She walked into the store.

"Hi!"

Victor turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hello little Rogue" he practically purred. But damn did his animal like her, in all honesty it lusted for her.

Rogue shivered at his tone she couldn't help the arousal that fluttered through her, his voice was smooth, deep and sexy.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked hopefully.

"Nothing"

"Cool, ma friends dragged me here so do you want to go to Roma cafe upstairs for a coffee?"

Victor considered going with her his inner animal was rolling around in agreement, they agreed a lot but this time it was about a woman they both liked. Should he take the risk, well never let it be said Victor Creed was a coward.

"Yeah why not"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as my internet is likely to run out soon so feel free to PM me cause while I can check my inbox on my phone I cannot update a chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of long lost brother.

A/N: Thanks to my sole reviewer so far. Dulce (Short nickname hope you don't mind) thank you so far I won't do single thank you(S) every time because that wastes space. Anonymous reviewers are welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rogue looked at Victor with a small smile on her face, she looked into his eyes while he wasn't looking and saw the deep steel greyness of the iris. Those were the eyes she pictured in her head. Could he be the one she left Bobby for? He was handsome in a rugged way, his dark brown mutton chops highlighting his strong jaw, rather pointed nose and deeply entrancing eyes. It all drew her in.

She wondered if his feral mutation gave him extra senses as well as just huge deadly claws and fangs, probably a healing factor he didn't have a scar on him and because he was Logan's so called brother so that was likely.

"You know it is rude to stare"

Rogue jerked her head, she hadn't realised he noticed. She blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Sorry I didn't realise you noticed or minded" Rogue apologised.

"No problem I was staring at you too" he said with a chuckle.

He leaned closer, so close she could almost touch him, a breath away. He definitely took her breath away. Taking a deep breath she leaned back a little. He made her nervous and excited all at once.

"Why don't we leave your friends a note and go someplace else?" Victor suggested.

Rogue couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out so she simply nodded and wrote a letter on their receipt. Hopefully they would get it if not it didn't matter she would be back at Xavier's some time soon anyway.

She was sat on a couch at Victor's apartment waiting for him to come back with some dinner. She wasn't sure what they planned on doing, only she knew she craved him. She hadn't known him long all she knew was that he was called Victor Creed, he was nice to her, he had a nice apartment, he was feral and boy did she have the hots for him.

She heard the door open and shut again. Rogue sat up straighter and waited for him to come in the living room. He did carrying a bag of takeaway, holding a pizza box balanced on two plates with two forks. He put it on the coffee table. She helped him set it up and they dug in.

When they were almost finished he asked her a question;

"What would you do if I told you I like you... a lot?"

Rogue froze, she had been nervous about asking that question but he beat her to it.

"I would say I like you too... I do like you very much but isn't this a bit fast?"

"No"

He leaned across and kissed her, his tongue darting dominantly around her mouth, his lips pushing and moving against hers. More powerful and rough than Bobby's but more passionate and loving. She kissed right back.

They stood as one and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her body against his. They stopped kissing long enough to draw breath and continued even when he pushed her gently on his bed. The mattress sunk slightly at their combined wait. He pulled her shirt up, halted in his kissing and yanked it over her head and tossed it to the floor. Then he pulled his own shirt off and pulled her flush to him.

"Baby doll I'm gonna try and be careful for your first time but remember this may hurt a little bit" he warned.

Apprehension and arousal tainted the air. Both sweet to him. She wriggled out of her jeans with his help. While he took his off she pulled her bra off. When they were both naked they pushed their bodies together his hard length pushing against her stomach.

"You're already wet, relax and this will feel better" he told her with a heavy purr.

She did relax but when she felt him enter her she bucked her hips. His hands caressing her chest as her own gripped the bed sheets. Every time he entered her in his fast rhythm her hips bucked up to meet him bringing her closer to orgasm when it hit.

"VICTOR!" she screamed over and over.

He roared when he reached orgasm after hearing her scream his name.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other

"DAMN!" Rogue screamed as she woke up. She was supposed to go home yesterday.

Victor blinked awake.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be at home yesterday"

"You are at home"

She felt a strange warmth wash through her when he said that.

"I meant Xavier's" she explained

"Right lets get dressed and I will drop you off"

A/N: I am not keen on writing stuff like that I may change the rating to M. I hope you liked it Dulce.

Please review soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A/N: Hello long time no see, I wrote every chapter on my laptop and was planning to update soon but my mum dropped it off at a tech's cause it broke and he said to get a new one so I lost it all. Very sorry here you go.

Rogue was rushing about getting washed, changed and gathering her things, Victor was lounging on his couch waiting for her. He certainly was the epitome of the cat that got the cream. She could have sworn she heard him purr.

Never mind though cause Logan was going to flip, she had meant to go home last night but obviously things got… out of hand.

She didn't regret it though; Victor Creed was an amazing lover. Skilled and strong, rough but passionate. Suddenly she felt him behind her, so she turned. Funnily enough he did what she expected and not at the same time.

Rogue expected passion and fondling. She got the passion in a warm kiss; his tongue plunged into her mouth and battled her tongue to submission. No matter what she could have done the groan that escaped would not have been stopped.

"We need to go" Victor whispered huskily. Cruel she thought, tease me and making me want more only to stop.

They headed for the car and climbed in, Victor gracefully, Rogue not so much.

Rogue loved cars and was shocked at its beauty and power, also the way Victor drove so calmly while going really fast, the way his movements seemed slow and gentle but the car aggressively ploughing on.

A/N: Shot but it is only filler sorry. The whole morning after was worth putting in for some time I think. Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A/n Long time no see. *Akward shuffle*.

"Umm, Storm, Logan this is my... boyfriend Victor Creed" Rogue ventured timidly.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT DID NOT LET US KNOW HOW YOU WERE WHERE YOU WERE THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO WALTZ IN HERE AND BE SARCASTIC WITH ME!" Logan roared.

"AND YOU!"-He exclaimed turning on Victor-"IF YOU HURT HER EVER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Logan stormed off. Storm followed him but not before looking at Rogue, warning clear in her eyes.

Rogue felt guilty now. What if she really had worried everyone and they barely had any sleep? and she put them through it. What if her friends were really annoyed at her? Well a voice sneered in her head, you don't need them, you have your mate. She gasped that voice sounded like Victor, it reminded her of when she had her powers how apparitions were in her head of anyone she touched thier voices in her head.

"Well, that went rather well" Victor purred putting emphasis on the 'r'.

"You can say that again"

"Well, that went rather well" Victor repeated.

"Not funny Vic"

"Vic?"

"Yeah you know a nickname"

"Okay and yeah it was funny for your information"

Rogue shuffled akwardly thinking now what happens?

"Well I better go, but first" Victor kissed as soon as he declared he had "better go". It wasn't as rough and lusty as before but it didn't lack the passion.

Then he left.

Victor thundered down the drive way in his Mercedes, he was barely focusing on the road. His thoughts resided on Rogue. She lived with his brother, he could use that to get closer to his brother. He wasn't using Rogue exactly he did l...ike her very much. No you love her, the voice said she is your mate I said so in her head.

In her head?

Yes in her head her mutation has come back.

So how am i alive?

Dunno maybe it's because your mated.

Talking to himself really was the first sign of madness, well no he though to himself not with him it wasn't. He was going soft. Then that angered him, he was not soft he was Sabertooth, a killer, a cold blooded mercenery. He was hard for a living. But something reminded him that a tiger isn't soft at all but is extremely gentle with his mate. Maybe that explained it

~~linebreak~~

Rogue was severely confused. She seemed to have her power back. Rogue panicked she had no gloves or anything to cover her bare skin. She ran to her room and grabbed her old gloves and shawl, then she grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt with her clean underwear and donned them quickly. But she had to know for definate.

Knock knock.

"Kid can i come in?"

"Yeah course Logan?

"Im sorry for shoutin' at you you are an adult now"

"No problem Logan I forgive you an' I'm sorry for being rude too, but Logan... I have a problem" She steeled hersel, "I think my mutation is back"

"But you need to know? So you want to try it on me?"

"Logan I'm sorry but yeah I really do so no one is in danger"

"Kid it's okay" Logan gruffly said and held out his arm.

Rogue took her glove off and touched his arm and instanly pulled it away.

"Anything?" she asked apprehensively.

"I felt a little tug but nothing too powerful it is a lot milder then before"

"Okay thank you and thank god it's only mild, but how am I going to tell Victor?" Ropgue had started calmly but as she reached the end of her sentence she sounded sad and desperate.

"I dunno kid but I will always be there for you"

"Thanks Logan"

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

Logan thought about Victor he seemed very familiar, he'd even said they were brothers. He never said how old they was, but oddly Victor looked like a soldier gone rugged. He was obviously a soldier well he had been once. Did that mean he was a soldier too once?

He wanted answers and damn him if he said he didn't want a brother who knew him and could tell him who he was but something told him Victor wasn't the chatty type. At least not with him, it was all aggression towards him.

Did he want a brother who was always like that? No he didn't but he did want a brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and to those who wanted more character depth I hoped Chap 6 was deep enough and I hope this one is deep enpught too.

Xavier looked at Logan who sat uncomfortably across him.

"So do you think Victor Creed is your brother?" Xavier asked calmly.

"I don't know but I want to find out... Chuck you know me so you know how difficult this is for me, but I want a brother and I want to know who I am but I don't know this guy, you don't know this guy" Logan stopped then and stared at Xavier.

"You don't do you?"

~~~linebreak~~~

Ring ring! Ring ring!

"Hello this is Rogue speaking"

"Hello darlin'"

"Victor, how are you?"

"Good, what about you?, anyway what do you think about going on holiday?"

"Yeah I'm fine, holiday?"

"Yeah a holiday"

"Where?"

"Hmmm, Canada?"

"When?"

"Saturday"

"Okay but why?"

"Cause I ...Love you and I want to take you out someplace nice"

"Okay what time should we meet?"

"Friday night, I'll come and pick you up at 7pm look for the Range Rover"

"Okay and Vic I have something important to tell you that may change everything, don't panic or anything but this needs to be said face to face"

"Okay Kitten. I wont panic and I'll see you Fri"

"Yeah see you soon"

Rogue shook her head at the random conversation that had just played out.

~~line break~~

"What do you think is going to happen If Sabertooth is Logans brother?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Not a clue but I don't think you would be happy and neither would Logan if he caught us talking about it "

~~line break~~

"I did find something out about Victor Creed yes"

"What?"

"Well there isn't much because his file is classified but he was a soldier and at the momen a mercenery. I do not think it would be wise to pursue a relationship with him and I don't think Rogue is wise either but I expect when she finds out she will do the right thing" Xavier said taking a placating tone.

"Wait a minute, Rogue is going out with a killer and you are letting her?"

"Yes it is her choice Logan, but do you still want to meet with Victor and form a bond" Xavier said. He was worried about Rogue but like he had said it was her choice and at the moment he was focused on the problem of Logan's feelings. It was a very fragile situation. It frustrated him and sorrow washed through his mind for Logan. The man who had suffered so much and got nothing in return. Even if he did seem a bit smitten by Storm and she returned the feeling. Logan would be suprised if he told him that he knew of the midnight walks the pair shared.

"I do but I can deal with a killer I know I can"

"Rogue has her mutation if it got out of hand she could fend him off" Xavier stated frustration seeping in.

Logan slumped and said "Fine call Victor in I want to know"

~~Line break~~~

If anybody said Victor was unsuprised by the call from Xavier they would be wrong. I mean the guy didn't even have Victor's number. Well obviously he did but Victor never gave it him.

So he drove the Mercedes to Xaviers and headed up to the mans office.

"What do you want?" Victor growled.

"Not what he wants what I want"

"Jimmy? What could you possibly want from me the _stranger_?"

"I want to know if you are my brother?" Logan snarled back.

"I already told you that and I have all sort of information about you James Logan Howlett, we are half-brothers same Father"

"Wha-" Logan reeled it was a bit much. But he knew the man was not lying.

"Well you were also in World war 1, World war 2, Civil war amd 'nam"

Logan would have fainted had his healing factor allowed it. As it was he went very pale and staggered into a chair.

"I know lets meet up in 2 weeks, after I come back from my holiday with Marie"

~~~Linebreak~~~

Victor had left the office and was currently following Maries scent to her room.

"Hi my Rogue Marie"

"Vic" she squealed. Then she seemed to sober up.

"What? What is it?"

"Sit down"

They both sat down quickly and Victor was tense and nervous but he reached across and grabbed her hand. Her gloved hand.

"Vic, I think mah mutations back, and it is dangerous" She said choking up a bit so her southern drawl came to light.

"Honey it don't matter, you cant hurt me... try"

"No you don't understand it almost killed my first boyfriendit put him in a coma and it drove me and Bobby apart"

"You can't hurt me" He growled.

And his eyes were black. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her but he scared her but the weird thing is she believed that she could not hurt him. His dangerous side assured her that he could handle it. Logan had. So she took her glove off and touched his cheek softly swiftly.

Nothing happened. She willed herself to drain from him but nothing happened even though she felt it's power increase.

"How?" she faltered.

"Because I didn't want you to and because we are mated. We are soulmates"

"So if you wanted me to I could"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Can I try?"

"Why not"

So again she reached out and touched his cheek and felt herself dragging his mutation in.

She felt the graze on her knee heal and dissapear.

"See not a problem"

"No it's not"

She felt so relieved and so ... tired.

"You are tired" Victor accused.

"You caught me red handed"

"Well before I leave you to rest I want you to know that I'm trying to help Logan to remember and I want my brother back, so hopefully we will be friends at least"

"Aw Vic I'm so happy for you"

"Night babe" Victor said, picking her up and tucking her into the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left quietly as usual.

A/N: Hope you appreciate two chapters in one day. Plus the Overall word count is 1,071 so at least the fic is over 950 words itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Wow so I posted this fic ages ago and I've only just done my 8th chapter I am ashamed of myself. It's not even that good. It's just a quick first fumble. But I'm sort of proud of it.

Rogue had told Xavier about her powers returning. She even told him about how Victor was unaffected unless he wanted her to do it which was extremely strange and very new. She did not tell the theory they had on it though. No way that would be embarrassing.

So now Rogue was waiting for 7pm to roll in. Yesterday when she woke up she had expected Victor to be there with her considering he tucked her in, but she had been bitterly disappointed. Instead of packing though for the next day she went to tell everyone else she was going on holiday. But she never said how long for cause she did not know.

But now it was Friday and she was packing. She packed the following;

3x T-shirts,

7x underwear,

2 dresses for casual wear.

1 rather formal dress just in case,

5x jeans,

4x skirts,

Toiletries bag, a swimsuit and a bikini too.

Plus other accessories. Rogue was so excited and bounced about the school She felt really free and exuberant. Then she saw Bobby. He was with some girl, a girl with a nice figure by model standards. Huge chest, skinny and big hips with long slender legs. But Rogue could see the girl tried too hard with loads of make up on her face. Tight, revealing clothing. Even though Rogue despised girls like that because they were usually bitchy didn't mean she wasn't jealous. Rogue though to herself forlornly bet Vic would like my figure to be like that.

Suddenly she felt very inadequate and glum.

"Hey Rogue, come 'ere, I want you to meet Summer"

"Oh hello Bobby missed you there"

Rogue wandered towards them.

"Hiya _Rogue I am Bobby's new girlfriend, Summer"._

The girl Summer had a very melodic voice even if it was twisted with spite.

"Hi I'm Bobby's ex hope you don't mind me saying that very small tee is a bit to tarty don't ya' think?" Rogue hit back.

Summer glowered at her.

"See ya around Bobby, Summer"

Rogue walked away quickly but as she reached the stairs she looked out of the window that was conveniently there and spied on them. She couldn't look when they kissed she would turn away.

A while later she was about to turn away but walked into Victor.

"What'cha looking at Kitten?" Victor looked around her at Bobby and Summer. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Jealous of a cheap little slut?"

"Wha-? N-no!" Spluttered Rogue.

"Come on its only half six, let's go outside" Victor said wickedly.

Once Vic had dragged her outside he said;

"Introduce me to them" No questions were asked by Rogue, she knew better because that growly, sexy voice in her head that sounded remarkably like a wilder Victor warned her to just do it, don't be afraid just do it.

So she led him over.

"Hi again, Bobby 'n' Summer this is Victor Creed my boyfriend"

"Hi, I'm also known as Sabertooth" Victor said sounding quite friendly.

"Hi" said Summer looking at him seductively. Well her approximation of seductively 'cause Victor was not seduced.

"Oh hey, do I know you? Quite sure I saw you last week in The pub at the village just before here, Yeah that's right you were fucking the waiter. Never saw a more unsatisfied man when you both came in" Victor said sounding completely innocent yet Rogue saw hidden protectiveness and ferocity.

Summer gasped. Bobby looked extremely dejected. Rogue almost giggled at the offended look on the girls face. And then to rub vinegar in the wound:

"Come on Rogue we must get going or we will have to take a later holiday in Autumn"

~~linebreak~~

Logan and Storm were sat in bed watching a movie: Ironman. Both thought it was pretty good and Logan could relate to the man in a way. Not really having anyone but surrounded by people. Not alone but lonely. But then again Tony Stark had Pepper the same way he had Ororo.

And he couldn't have been happier.

But you could, his beast said, you could have a pack. You want your brother back.

Logan didn't even know if the guy was even his brother, yeah the man knew a lot and Logan couldn't detect any lies. But he still doubted it even if his beast didn't. But for now he settled back down and watched the movie with Ororo.

A/N: Going back to the shortness again but it was something and it is nearly midnight so yeah I think I'm excused. Now anyway just to let you know chapter 9 is going to be based on Vic and Rogues hol but Chapter ten is going to be about Logan and Victor bonding. Then I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do little one shots for it. I'll call it a series: The mending family. Goodnight.


End file.
